Angel Divinity
by Gravy Bowser
Summary: Piper has left the Storm Hawks to be with Master Cyclonis. What happens when the Storm Hawks pick up a new girl, who doesn't seem to remember who she is? What happens when a drunken Finn barges in on her bath? What happens when the Storm Hawks fall in love with this strange girl called Angel Divinity?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **In this story, all of the Storm Hawks are 16 years old (except Stork, who is in his twenties anyways).

Angel Divinity opened her hazel eyes and looked around. She appeared to be in an examination room of some sort. She was lying on a metallic table, and a desk was pushed against the wall. It was filled with many writing utensils and important-looking documents. She stood up and examined them. They didn't seem to relate to her.

Suddenly, she heard voices outside. Two tall, handsome boys walked in. One had red hair and green eyes, and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Where... Where am I?!" she demanded.

The boy with emerald orbs for eyes spoke up in a deep, attractive voice. "I'm Aerrow, the leader of the Storm Hawks. This is Finn." The blonde boy gave her a wide grin. "You fell onto our ship somehow. Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is Angel Divinity. I'm 15, and I'm a dark angel." She attempted to stretch out her wings, but they weren't there. "I... I must have done something to lose my wings. That's all I remember."

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard." Aerrow offered, and touched her bruised forehead. His fingers lightly brushed against her hairline, and she blushed.

"You're still pretty hot, though, even with a nasty bruise!" Finn smiled at her.

Angel glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Two other males walked in, one with green skin and one who looked like he was half man, half rhinoceros.

"Oh, um, hi there, I'm Junko! I'm a wallop." The muscled boy waved shyly. "Stork and I finished preparing a room for you, in case you want to stay with us."

"Don't worry, it's protected against venomous crickets." Stork sighed.

"I can bring m'lady to her chambers!" Finn tried to take her hand and kiss it, but she looked at him with a frighteningly intense stare that made him back down.

"I'll do it." Aerrow piped up. "Thanks for finishing that for me, guys." The redhead nodded at Stork and Junko, and escorted her out of the room. Aerrow lead her up and down some corridors, filling her in on information about the Storm Hawks and the ship, which was called the Condor. Angel nodded and smiled. This boy seemed different than the others. He was sweeter, kinder, and _much_ cuter.

"Here it is." He stopped and nodded towards a door. There was a sign that had the name Piper on it. "Sorry about the sign. One of our... old comrades turned to the dark side and we never got around to changing that." He opened the door, to reveal an amazing room. It was huge. On one wall, there was a vivid mural of Josh Homme (from Queens of the Stone Age) made entirely with different hues of purple, and on the opposite side, there was Kurt Cobain (from Nirvana) in many different shades of blue. The other two walls were completely black. The furniture and floor was all porcelain white. There was a canopy bed with many cushions on top of it and a fuzzy black rug below; a transparent fridge with a popcorn machine next to it; a bookshelf next to a bean bag chair; and a television with several video game systems next to a stack of CDs and DVDs.

"Your clothes can be found in that closet, and the bathroom is in that room. I think you'll like what you see." Aerrow gestured to doors that were very well hidden in the two murals before taking her soft, supple hands in his warm ones. "I'll let you explore for now. If you need anything else, let me know, okay?"

She blushed. "I, um, sure, okay!" Her voice cracked and her face got redder, but he just laughed it off.

"Good night, Angel. Rest well," he said as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Angel's stomach rumbled loudly as the door closed behind her. She moaned lightly as her belly really began to rumble. She rooted around in the refridgerator until she eventually sat down with two cans of cream soda, a meat lover's pizza, a piece of rich, New York-style, triple chocolate cheesecake, and half a tub of gummy bears.

As she scarfed down her food, she thought about the boys she had met. There was Aerrow, who already proven himself to be gentle and caring. Then there was Finn, the wanna-be womanizer (who was actually pretty hot). There was Junko, who seemed shy, and Stork, who seemed reserved and graceful.

_I feel grimy, like I haven't bathed in days. ...Maybe I haven't. Maybe that's why I was so hungry,_ she thought to herself. She walked over to the closet, hidden in the blue mural on the left side. She picked out a tasteful outfit for herself. She chose dark blue lace-up combat boots which matched her short, dark blue hair, denim skinny jeans with shredded knees, a white T-shirt with green and pink butterflies on it, and a denim vest.

She crossed the room with her clothing and passed through the purple door, and the sight of the bathroom made her jaw drop. The walls were painted a vibrant shade of watermelon green, and the floor was completely white. There was a bubblegum pink hot tub built into the middle of the floor, and a steam shower in the corner. The sink had a small cabinet above it, which stood out do to an assortment of flashing lights built into the sides. The hot pink toilet had two arm rests and a small, but sufficient amount of reading material in a rack next to it. A full-length mirror hung on the back of the door. What caught her attention first, though, was the shelving.

There was a tall, rich walnut bookshelf. Each shelf served a different purpose: one held an assortment of different fruit-scented shampoos, one with their matching conditioners, one with boxes upon boxes of neatly-stacked soaps, one with a bunch of loofas in different colors, one with a variety of colorful bath salts and fizzies, one with many soft towels, and several more with various other items. The bottom shelf held several sets of adorable and fuzzy flannel pajamas.

She excitedly dropped to her knees and picked out a bottle of kiwi-scented shampoo, apple-scented conditioner, a bar of cucumber-scented soap, an orange loofa, the fluffiest orange towel she could find, an emerald colored robe, a strawberry-based face mask, two fresh cucumber slices, a handful of pink rose petals, and a handful of orange-scented bath salts.

Angel peeled her clothes off and applied the mask. She sprinkled a handful of the sylvete petals around the bubbling hot tub and placed her items on the side before slipping in gently, with her back facing the door. The warmth and the feeling of the water swishing around her supple body relaxed her greatly. She still didn't know who she was, but she knew that she could start a new life with these four boys. She felt comfortable around them.

She stopped to listen for a moment. She heard the creaking of a door... Her bedroom door! She covered her body and scrambled to leave the tub, but slipped several times. _Ah, I can't get out! I'm too wet!_ she thought frantically as she fell in for the seventh time.

The door to the bathroom started to open. She screamed. It was...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Trigger warning, scene with rapey vibes ahead.

The door opened. Angel panicked and let out a guttural scream. Before even looking at who it was, she managed to throw the bottle of shampoo at the intruder, though she missed miserably. It bounced off the wall and shattered the mirror. The tall, nude male locked the door, cutting his feet on the shards before he hopped into the tub with her and covered her mouth with his large, masculine hands.

"Shh, shh, relax! It's jussme, baby. Jus' Finn." He smiled at her, trying to be seductive, but all she could concentrate on was the smell of beer and marijuana that emanated from his mouth. Her eyes grew wide. "Hey, whass' with the goop on yer face?" He hiccuped and scratched some of her face mask off. "Ah werr, let's party!" He began to shake his arms above his head.

Angel stared at him, pure repugnance registered on her pale face. "Ew, no, you're disgusting." The blonde boy made a grab for her wrists, but she easily pushed him away. He tried again, and this time caught her. Despite being drunk, he had a strong, overpowering grip. He pushed her below him so her head was just above water. again she screamed, much louder and much more high-pitched.

This time, she immediately heard footsteps, quickly followed by a frantic attempt at opening the door. She heard loud pounding on the door and panicked shouts. "Angel, are you okay?! Angel?! ANGEL?!"

Finn puckered his lips slightly. "C'mere, you," he whispered as he leaned in, pushing her mouth below the bubbling water. Everything suddenly felt very hot and nasty. Angel turned her cheek to him and kicked herself above water.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," she pleaded. She was growing quite desparate.

"Stop strugglin', ya broad," Finn growled at her. He let go of her wrists and pushed down on her shoulders, effectively submerging her. Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. She struggled harder, kicking wildy, until she punted him in the crotch. As he yowled and let go, the door swung open. Aerrow and Junko raced in. The wallop glared at the blonde with incredible amounts of hatred in his eyes as he roughly lifted the boy out of the hot tub. "Ler go of me," he slurred as the wallop dragged him away.

"Angel, are you alright?" Aerrow offered a hand to the girl, but she looked away shyly and covered her body. "Oh, sorry!" His face reddened, and he turned around, staring at the fragments of the broken mirror. "I'll fetch a broom and dustpan, and wait for you outside your bedroom door. Just be careful as you leave. Okay?"

"Sure. Yeah. Okay." Angel watched as he left. Why did she feel so emotionally distant? Something incredibly serious just happened to her. She was violated by someone who she thought she would be able to trust. She had no idea who she was or who these people were. Yet she did not feel sorrow. _I suppose it'll kick in soon,_ she thought to herself.

She climbed out of the hot tub and put on a pair of plaid flannel pajamas and the matching shirt from the bottom shelf, and put her robe on over it. The teen washed her face and brushed her teeth, looking into the sink. When she looked up, her eyes were red and wet. She sobbed gently and spat into the sink. "What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to no one but herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Angel sighed and fixed her robe once more. She brushed the knots out of her dusky cobalt hair, and looked at her face in the mirror. She had stopped crying five minutes ago, and the swelling had already gone down completely. "Okay," she whispered, "I can do this."

She left the bathroom, making sure to avoid the broken mirror, and sat on the bed. She felt a small, painful lump in her throat. The kind that means that you'll be crying soon. The girl quickly got up and paced around for a few moments until it was gone.

_I wonder if Aerrow is still outside like he said he would be,_ she thought. She glanced at the door knob, and then decided to check.

When she pulled the door open, the redhead was indeed there, with a broom and dustpan, as promised. "Hey, how are you doing?" He seemed eager to talk to her.

"I'm okay, I guess." She moved to take the broom from him, but he pulled away.

"Don't worry, I got it. You just lie down, okay? And Stork will get you a new mirror soon." Aerrow smiled at her warmly, and she quietly obliged.

As he swept up the shards of glass, bent over, she thought about what just happened._ Did he wait the whole time? Why is he doing this for me, isn't Finn his friend?_

He paused for a moment, slid the dust and shards into the bathroom's wastebin, and put her unused toiletries in their rightful spots on the bookshelf. When he was finished, he closed the door.

"Angel, I'm really sorry about what Finn did. I know that you probably don't know this, nor do you care, but... The Storm Hawks have been falling apart for a couple of years now. We've always battled against the Cyclonians, but Piper, the girl who lived in this room before you, joined them when she realized she was a lesbian and fell in love with their leader, Cyclonis. She was the backbone of this place, and it was really hard for all of us. Finn took it the worst. He professed his love for her right before she left, and she crushed his heart. He started to use heavy drinking and drug abuse as an escape from the pain. We tried to get him to go to rehabilitation, but it was no use. He just kept doing it behind our backs."

He hesitated a moment before continuing. "To be honest, I had kind of crushed on Piper myself. Unlike Finn, I accepted that she was a lesbian, but when she told us that she was leaving to be with Cyclonis, we got into a serious battle. That's how I got this." He lifted up the hem of shirt to reveal a long, faded scar that ran across his defined abs. "We all fell apart without her. I think that it'd be nice to have a female presence on board again."

He bit his lip gently and blushed. "Angel, will you please stay with us? We'd decided to kick Finn out anyways, we were just waiting for the proper moment to tell him."

She raised an eyebriw at him, "You want me... To stay with you? And I don't know who I am." The girl looked at his pleading eyes and thought for a minute. "Um, okay. At least till I get my memory back."

Aerrow beamed. "That's great! I'll let the others know. Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her in a quick, tight hug, and left the room with a spring in his step.

Angel's eyes widened, and her lips slowly curled into a goofy, lovestruck grin. _Oh my gosh,_ she thought. _I think he likes me. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ She stood up and ate several bowls of victory popcorn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Angel Divinity slept fairly well that night, despite all of the emotion of the previous day. When she awoke, she found a small package slipped beneath her door. The letter attached read:

_"Good morning Angel,_

_I have good news. Finn has already left the Condor. He's decided to go to Terra Blizzaris to meet with Billy Rex, an old friend of his._

_When you feel ready, please meet us in the great hall. Take two lefts, and enter the second door. We have to discuss some things over breakfast._

_-Aerrow"_

She opened the small parcel to find a circular, blue badge. On the front, there was what looked like a soaring hawk, and on the back, there was a pin.

Angel decided to get a shower. She picked out an outfit for herself, this time going with a coal-black tank top from her favorite grunge band (Alice in Chains), a silver miniskirt with a sparkly belt, and silver flats. She entered the bathroom and remembered to lock the door. She brought with her into the shower a bar of soap that smelled like papayas, shampoo that smelled like mangoes, and conditioner that reminded her of passionfruit. She lathered up for a few minutes before rinsing herself off and getting out, finding that she had a wonderful tropical scent. Smiling, she blow-dried her sapphire-blue hair and opened the medicine cabinet, only to find a huge assortment of makeup, colored contacts, and hair dyes crammed in. She selected the black eyeliner, ultra-plump mascara, and pale foundation, and applied it.

_Something doesn't seem right... I need to look like I'm ready for a night on the town, _she thought to herself. Then it hit her. She pulled out the laser red lipstick and puckered her lips gently, brushing them with the waxy substance until she felt that she looked promiscuous, but not boorish.

Just before she left the room, a glint of steel caught her eye. The pin. She picked it up and fastened it to her chest. _There, _she thought, _I'm ready to see Aerrow._

The girl brought the note with her. Take two lefts, and enter the second door. That was where the great hall was. When she entered, she was greeted by a very pleasant scent. The smell of sizzling bacon, roasted ham, caramel sticky rolls, greasy sausages, crispy hashbrowns, fried bologna, toutons with sweet molasses, scrambled eggs, melted cheese on warm croissants, freshly baked rolls dipped in butter, golden waffles, and fluffy pancakes wafted into her nose. Everything was laid out on a very, very long table, with four seats on each side. The ceiling was very high up, and several very bright, low-hung chandliers lit up the room quite effieciently.

Aerrow walked towards her and handed her a large, porcelain plate. It seemed to be encrusted with tiny diamonds and rubies around the edge, and there were two golden doves painted on it. "Good morning, Angel! I take it you got my note. How did you sleep last night?" He paused for a moment and leaned in towards her, stopping and sniffing her neck. His nose brushed against her soft skin lightly, and her face flushed. "Hey, you smell like a tropical smoothie. Nice!"

"I, um, t-thanks. I slept well. You?"

He smiled at her. "I slept well, thanks. Let's eat, you must be hungry. You wasted away during the five days you were comatose, you should try to eat."

As she and Aerrow piled large amounts of food on their plates, Stork and Junko strided in. Stork quietly took up a small plate of three pieces of bacon, half a piece of toast, and a glass of chocolate milk before taking his seat furthest from the door. He muttered a "good morning," but the good acoustics and the high ceiling meant that every little sound in the great hall could be heard, no matter where you stood in it.

"Mornin' Aerrow! And a v-very lovely morning to you, Ms. Divinity." Junko beamed shyly at her, blushing. "Your hair looks g-great." He poured up a pint of orange juice, and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said. Aerrow gazed at her for a moment, seemingly confused, but sat down in his regular spot on the righthand side of the table.

"Heh, n-no problem! Anything for a pretty gal like you, Ms. Divinity," said Junko.

Angel dropped her juice. Stork looked up from his bacon, with a half-interested look on his face, and Aerrow's jaw hardened.

_Oh no,_ she thought, _Junko likes me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry to anybody who likes Finn, but I kinda don't and didn't want him around much longer. Please forgive me! ^o^

_He likes me, what am I going to do?!_ Angel thought. She stared intently at the glass that she had dropped. A dark stain soaked the maroon carpet below the great hall table. "Oh... Oh. I'm sorry, I can get this." She stooped down and grabbed a napkin from her spot on the lefthand side of the table. Junko sat at his end of the table, seemingly unaware that he had startled Angel.

Stork sighed and stood up. "It's fine, I'll get it. Don't worry about it." He left the room for a moment, only to reappear again with an interesting-looking gadget. He pointed a tube at the ground, pulled on a trigger, and the juice was sucked up. It could be seen in a small pouch on the side of the gadget, floating in a small amount of dust. He flicked a small scarlet switch, and the juice moved from one pouch to another, looking much cleaner, while the dirt went through a different tube.

"That was, um, interesting," Angel said. "Where did you get that?"

The green man's ears laid back, and he gave a small smile. "Thank you. I built it myself. You never know when you'll have to remove slothworm eggs from your milk." His voice became a tad more hushed and he mutttered to himself. "At least when they get it on Terra Neon, even though you warned them not to..."

Stork sat down, and the quartet silently ate until everyone had eaten a hearty meal.

Aerrow spoke up. "As I mentioned before, we have a few things to discuss, Angel. If you're truly going to become a part of the Storm Hawks, you're going to need training in something."

_Aww, I have to do something, _thought Angel, but she nodded.

"Without Finn and Piper, we're down a navigation, tactics, and crystal specialist, as well as a sharpshooter. We don't expect you to perfect their crafts overnight, but we do need you to take on some role. Does anything that I mentioned interest you?"

She thought for a moment. _Crystals seem easy._

"Crystals seem fun," she said.

"Then it's settled. Follow me." Aerrow took Angel's arm and lead her down the corridor. "This is the crystal room. It's full of books, displays, and a working space for experiments. Do you know anything about crystals already?"

"Um, heh, no." Angel giggled nervously. The man smiled and handed her a book, entitled _Crystals 101: The Basics._

"Here. You can read this over the course of a couple of days, but right now, I'm going to show you a few neat tricks."

Aerrow rooted through a wooden box and picked out a


End file.
